Flashbacks
by Ralyssa
Summary: It's just Harry in his adult life and his sitting in bed having a flashback to the past. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!


Hello people! This is my latest fanfic. It's just in his adult life and having a flashback. I hope you like it!!  
  
It was August 31. And Harry Potter was lying on his bed with his wife sleeping soundly on his chest and his arm around her waist. He couldn't have asked for a better life. He would never have imagined that 16 years ago his life would be so good and welcoming. He remembered the last day of the war like it was yesterday.  
  
Flashback...  
  
A seventeen-year-old Harry was looking around the battlefield. So many people had died. People he loved and people he didn't even know died trying to defend their families. It wasn't fair! It's not the wizarding world's fault that his father didn't like him. It's not my fault, it's not anyone's fault that he didn't have a family!!!  
  
He had a lot of options he did not have to pick this, but he did and looked what happened thousands of people have died trying to defend him and the world. Harry Potter was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw a shadow moving. His scar was blasting very painfully, his right arm was broken and most of his ribs were also broken.  
  
'CRUCIO!!!!' said Voldmort from behind. It hit Harry fully on the heart. Now the only thing that kept him going was his will to kill voldmort and adrenaline. After a while of taking crucio he was able to stop it and stood up breathing heavily.  
  
'You have met your doom Voldmort!'  
  
'So you there say my name boy!'  
  
'I am not afraid of you, Tommy boy!' Voldmort became extremely angry sending waves of pain to his scar.  
  
'Crucio!' yelled Voldmort at Harry again. Harry yelled in pain. He couldn't stand anymore he just wanted to die. No. He couldn't. He had to live. For Ron, Hermione and most of all Ginny his love. He stood up.  
  
'AVEDA KADEVRA!!!!!!!!' Yelled both at the same time. A red beam with gold surrounding it came from Harry's wand and a green beam with silver surrounding it came from Voldmort's wand. The beam started sending light every where and soon became a golden transparent sphere and they were trapped inside it. The people around watching the battle looked at it in awe. Everyone was there the whole wizarding world was watching. Inside the golden sphere was a battle of whom could last longer. Harry was loosing. Crucio had hit him two times and his adrenaline driven energy was beginning to end. 'This is it' he thought. The prophecy said that one had to die and he was the one. He was once again on his knees. The circle was descending. It hit the floor and vanished. He had lost, after almost two minutes, which seemed like hours he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and grinning like this was nothing was his best mate.  
  
'Ron, what are you doing here?'  
  
'What? You think I would see my best mate almost dying and do nothing about it?' Harry still had his wand arm up and was still fighting against Voldmort. He felt an arm in circle his waist and looked down, Ginny. He felt another one touch his other shoulder and turned to look, Hermione.  
  
'You guys shouldn't be here, you'll get yourself in killed'.  
  
'Harry from the moment I saw you sitting with Ron and I found out who you were I was in danger now shut up so we can help you'. By the time Hermione had finished talking Harry was too weak to talk or even nod he just turned to Voldmort and at the same time all three pointed their wands at Voldmort and yelled.  
  
'AVEDA KADEVRA!!!!!!!' The circle began to had upwards once again blasting his friends away from it. So only Harry went, but this time he was prepared. He could feel his friend's energy inside him. Voldmort was also very weak. Several stunners had hit him and by the shape of his left arm it was also broken. He looked down and saw his friends kneeling on the floor panting. He wasn't surprised that they didn't come up with him, he remembered what the prophecy said and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. He had to do this alone. He yelled again.  
  
'AVEDA KADEVRA!!!!!' That was all it took. His read and gold been went threw his green and silver. It hit Tom Riddle in the heart. He was gone to ashes. All that was left was his bones. The circle ended nothing else could hold Harry in the air and Harry did not have any strength left. He began to fall. 20 feet in the air. 10. 5. He didn't hit the floor. Ron had run up to him just in time and caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
'Harry mate wake up. You have to live' said Ron who was crying. He was standing up holding Harry and shaking him lightly. He was breathing lightly but wouldn't move or speak.  
  
'Harry, Harry please wake up, I don't know what I would do If you died' said Hermione.  
  
'Harry love, please, please, please y-you have to live' Ginny was hugging Harry around the neck.  
  
'G-ginny?'  
  
'Harry, your alive!!' Ginny checked his pulse. His heart was barely beating. 'Ron we have to take him to St.Mungos'.' Ron apparated they're as quick as possible. As soon as he got their Healers we're waiting for him to take Harry. Ginny arrived later holding on to her father, Fred later with George, Hermione with McGonagall and Dumbledore with Bill and Charlie. The rest of the Teachers arrived with their own injured.  
  
Harry stayed in a coma for one month and every day Ginny went to verify if he was okay. When one day she was sitting next to his bed for her daily visit.  
  
'Harry I've missed you so much' she lowered and gave him a kiss in the lips which surprisingly he returned. 'Harry?'  
  
'Ginny'.  
  
'Healer!! Oh Merlin you returned!' Ginny kissed him fully on the lips. She was so Happy, her Harry had finally returned to her.  
  
'Ginny I can't stand it anymore. You're the love of my life, I want you to be mine and I want to be yours will you do the honor of being my wife?'  
  
'Of course Harry!' She kissed him again.  
  
Life has been wonderful ever since that day. They got married bought a beutifull house and Ginny got pregnant that was 16 years ago.  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand making hearts shapes on his chest as he was shaken out of his thoughts. Harry looked down and thought he saw a red head angel. She was messing with his bear chest.  
  
'Good morning, Beautiful' said Harry and kissed the top of her head.  
  
'Good morning, Handsome' said Ginny and kissed his chest and sucking his nipple a little clearly remembering last nights activities.  
  
'Have I told that I love you today yet?' asked Harry.  
  
'Nope, but I wouldn't mind hearing it'.  
  
'I love you'.  
  
'Again'.  
  
'I love you and you are the love of my life and I couldn't see my self with anyone else'.  
  
'I love you too more then I can show'.  
  
'Well then show me a proportion'. He began kissing her neck and went up to her mouth and his hands slid under the nightgown caressing her breast. Ginny was sticking her hand under his shorts and was caressing his manhood, but were interrupted by a little girl running inside the room. She had curly and short red hair and vivid green eyes, who looked to be about 5 years old. They quickly let go of each other and turned to they're daughter.  
  
'Good morning, Daddy' She kissed his cheek.  
  
'Good morning, Mommy!' she hugged and kissed her cheek.  
  
'Good morning, Lily' they both said and she lay down between them.  
  
'MUUUUUM! Lily got my wand again' yelled a girl with jet-black silky hair that went up to her waist and vivid green eyes.  
  
'Lily return Bonnie's wand' said Harry.  
  
'But daddy she never let's me use it' said Lily Giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
'Now young lady you know those eyes don't work with me now return it' said Harry much like McGonnagall.  
  
'Fine, here you go Bonnie'. Bonnie got her wand back and went to sit next to her father on the bed. She was going to her fourth year at Hogwarts and was like the rest of her family in Griffyndor.  
  
'Good morning Daddy, Mum'. She hugged her father on the waist and sat next to him. They stayed like that for a while until Ginny decided to get up and get Breakfast ready. Yep life can't get any better. I'm a successful auror with my best mate and I have a wonderful family thought Harry and got up with his daughters to go and eat breakfast.  
  
THE END  
  
Like my story? Like I said it was just a flashback. I hope you like it. BYE!!!  
  
Don't forget to review. 


End file.
